professionalwaterbaseballfandomcom-20200213-history
2013 Indianapolis Republicans Season
The 2013 Indianapolis Republicans season marks the 12th season for the franchise. The Republicans hope to improve on their 46-34 record from 2012 and defend their AL Central title. 2013 will mark the third season under the leadership of manager Jhonny Kasich. The Republicans will play all of their home games at Trump Stadium in Indianapolis, Indiana. The Republicans opened the season on May 27 against the defending Earth Champion California Melons. 2012-2013 Offseason Moves * 10/01/12 '''Declined options on P '''Roberto Hisnandez, 3B Hanahan Hug, and P Mitt Money Bags. Picked up option on C Matt Manure. P Mitt Gindrich retired from Water Baseball. Former Republican Chill.I.Am '''quickly signed with the San Diego Shark Weeks. * '''10/15/12 Signed former Cleveland Generals OF Greg Small to a 2-year deal * 10/19/12 Traded disgraced P Nick Haagen Dazs to the St. Louis El Presidentes for a PTBNL * 12/06/12 Took part in a four-team trade with the Hawaii Pineapples, New Jersey Kabutos, and Tijuana Border Crossers. Indianapolis received 2B Jimenez Cabrera from New Jersey, sent OF Hey Other Hugs Hug to Tijuana, and sent AAA P Andy Dal-2000 lbs to Hawaii * 12/10/12 '''Traded SP '''Chris Christie, RP Steven Everything, and AAA 1B/3B Chilly Wonka to the St. Louis El Presidentes for SP Chillard Filmore. * 12/14/12 Signed OF Aaron Cunningroastbeef to a minor league deal * 12/19/12 Designated 1B/OF Russ Canzlertwo for assignment * 12/20/12 PTBNL from the 10/19/12 trade with St. Louis was officially announced as AA 2B Sam Bradley. * 12/26/12 Signed former Barrie Brios utility player Jeremy Dingoff to a 4-year deal * 12/28/12 Signed former California Melons starting pitcher''' Andrew Blessing''' to a 4-year deal with a vesting option for a fifth year * 12/28/12 '''Former Republicans 3B '''Hanahan Hug signs with the Youngstown Yizzous. Former Republicans SP Roberto Hisnandez signs with the Miami Druggies. * 2/04/13 Took part in a four-team trade with the Boston Red Solo Cups, Mississippi River Rats, and Youngstown Yizzous. Indianapolis received SS Lee Doffbatter and RP Alfredo Sauce '''from Boston and 1B/OF '''Chris McSmithwicks from Youngstown. Indianapolis sent SS Xavier GoodStuffForTheTopOfTheOrder and AAA SP Jynx Jones to Boston, and IF/OF Jeremy Dingoff to Youngstown. * 2/04/13 '''Optioned RP '''Jhonny Appleseed to AAA Cincinnati * 3/13/13 After injury to RP Frank Hermannthree, signed RP Xavier Calibur to a minor league deal * 3/16/13 Promoted Calibur to the MLB roster (in the "Accardo" role), signed former Athens Drunk Nick General Mills to a one-year minor league deal. * 4/25/13 Drafted 1B Bjorn Wasner from Florida State in the first round of the PWBL Amateur Draft. He was optioned to AAA Cincinnati eha eha Literally Spring Training As is tradition, Literally Spring Training (LST) begins on April 11 (the Chilleventh) when pitchers, catchers, and first basemen report. All other players report on April 12. The first LST games are always on the Monday four weeks prior to the opening of the regular season. This year said Monday is April 29. The Republicans are members of the Lack-of-Rain League (LORL). They have a training facility in Michelin, AZ. The LORL consists of the following fourteen teams: Albuquerque, California, Cleveland, Hawaii, Indianapolis, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, New Jersey, San Antonio, San Diego, Tijuana, Totemsburgh, Wyoming, and Youngstown. The other 16 teams participate in the Orange Juice League (OJL). Battles Catcher Three catchers: Matt Manure, Lou Martian, and Sigh Gomes, are in the running for the starting and backup roles. Manure's experience and incumbency gives him a leg up on the other two and it is likely he will be named the starter, but manager Jhonny Kasich did not say for sure. Martian and Gomes are likely battling for the back-up role. Gomes may have a slight advantage as he can play infield positions. Also hurting Martian's cause is an injury suffered in the off-season from a collision at home plate during a pick-up game Infield Squidward Davis, Jimenez Cabrera, and Lhonny Chisenhall will start at first, second, and third base, respectively. It is likely that newly acquired Lee Doffbatter will be the shortstop, but not without a fight from Plug Phelps and non-roster invites Steve Careers and Mike Avimore. Phelps, Careers, Avimore, and longtime Republican Ben Ch will have a battle for the "infielder" role on the Bench. The final spot on the bench could go to any of these guys, or 1B/OF Chris McSmithwicks. Outfield The outfield is set. barring injuries, it will be Greg Small in left, Mike Brantley in center, and Tim Misny in right. Alejandro of Aza will be the fourth outfielder. Designated hitter Scott Hug will be the designated batter. Starting Rotation The first three spots in the rotation belong to Rick Santorum, Chillard Filmore, and Andrew Blessing. Jordan Milkman likely has a spot locked up, but he must do at least reasonably well during LST. Milkman will do battle along with journeymen John McCain and Brett Yourers, young guns Corey Yahtzeeber T.J. Apartment, and non-roster invites Dice-W Matsuzaka, and Matt Sombreros. Bullpen The Bullpen was pretty much set, with Hermannthree, Sauce, Heck, Rubio, Huff, Pestano, and Trivisonno. In March, Hermannthree suffered an off-season injury and he will require Johnny Tom surgery. Alfredo Sauce, who was slated to be the accardo, will be the long relief guy. Therefore, the accardo spot is wide open. AAA pitchers and non-roster invites will be jockeying for the role of accardo, as well as jockeying to replace expectant father Sauce (who is having a daughter Marinara) when he goes on paternity leave early in the year. Also in case another one of the bullpen pitchers suffers an injury. The pitchers involved in this battle include the early favorite and former Las Vegas Debtor X. Calibur, but other candidates include Brett Yourers, Scott Sheds, Jhonny Appleseed, T.J. Apartment, Jhonny Appleseed, Corey Yahtzeeber, Nick General Mills, Dice-W Matsusaka, Allen Cody, Rashard Peopledenhall and Matt Sombreros. Who knows, theres still almost a month until LST even starts. Other The Republicans sent a non-roster invite to Jason G. Ambi, but mainly to be a mentor to this young ball club. He has a chance to make the team, but it is unclear whether the team wants to use up a roster-spot on an aging DH especially with Scott Hug already having a grasp on that position (although Hug can play first, second, or an outfield position) Just for Fun: Republicans 2012 Opening Day Bullpen and what came of them eha eha Long Relief - Frank Herrmannthree - Out for 2013 season as he requires Johnny Tom Surgery Accardo - Jeremy Atruckdo - Sucked, DFA'd in July 2012, replaced by AAA callup Jhonny Appleseed, even though he was not much better. Matchup - Rafael Cornmeal-Perez - Was injured one week into the 2012 campaign. Was replaced by Brick Heck who took the position and never looked back! (although he looked down while whispering on many occasions). Cornmeal-Perez ended up signing with Totemsburgh in 2013. Matchup - Moltres Huff - moved into the Setup (7) role Setup (7) - Phil Pepsi - Suffered an injury in June. Huff moved into the SU-7 role and Steven Everything took Huff's role as a matchup guy. When Pepsi returned, he had no spot on the roster and was waived. He finished the year with Detroit and is now irreverent in WBB. Setup (8) - Vincent Pestano - wonderful season, still with team. Closer - Luigi Trivisonno - decent season, still with team. Schedule Opening Day Rooster The opening day roster was set on May 21. This is the starting line-up: # SS Lee Doffbatter # DH Scott Hug # 2B Jimenez Cabrera # 1B Squidward Davis # LF Greg Small # RF Tim Misny # CF Mike Brantley # 3B Mike Avimore # C Matt Manure This is the Bench * BC Yan Gnomes * IF Ben Ch * OF Alejandro of Aza * Util T.Y. Mountainton This is the Rotation # Rick Santorum # Chillard Filmore # Andrew Blessing # Jordan Milkman # John McCain This is the bullpen * Alfredo Sauce * X. Calibur * Brick Heck * Marco Rubio * Moltres Huff * Vincent Pestano * Luigi Trivisonno These are the players assigned to the 39-man roster * C Sandshrew Alomar * 1B/OF Willis McStraighthee * IF Plug Phelps * IF Bjorn Wasner * 3B Lhonny Chisenhall * 3B Arnyoung Schwartzenegger * OF Mr. Goodbarr Miller * SP T.J. Apartment * SP/RP Nick General Mills * SP/RP Scott Sheds * RP Kahn Servative * RP Jhonny Appleseed These are the players on the 15-day DL * SP Brett Yourers * C Lou Martian These are the players on the 45-day DL * SP Dice-W Matsusaka * RP Frank Herrmannthree Statistics Battin' Pitching Regular Season Summary Schedule May/June July August/September Transactions * See opening day rooster(s) above * 5/27/13 promote RP Aroldis Chapstick to 39-man roster, waive RP Jhonny Appleseed * 6/01/13 '''move RP '''Alfredo Sauce to Paternity Leave List, move RP Scott Sheds to active roster * 6/05/13 '''move RP '''Scott Sheds to inactive roster, activate RP Alfredo Sauce from Paternity Leave List. * 6/05/13 place 2B Jimenez Cabrera (leg) on 15-day DL, move IF Plug Phelps to active roster. * 6/07/13 '''option SP '''Jordan Milkman to AAA Cincinnati, move RP Kahn Servative to active roster. * 6/18/13 option IF Plug Phelps to AAA Cincinnati, move SP Nick Geneeral Mills to active roster. * 6/19/13 option SP Nick General Mills to AAA Cincinnati, move 3B Lhonny Chisenhall to active roster * 6/28/13 option 3B Lhonny Chisenhall to AAA Cincinnati, activate 2B Jimenez Cabrera (leg) from 15-day DL.